The present invention generally relates to a posture training device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device to improve a person's posture and train the person's back muscles to maintain the improved posture.
Some individuals have poor posture which has adverse effects. For example, poor posture is generally unattractive. Many people perceive individuals with upright posture as interested and alert, while individuals who slouch or stoop are viewed as lazy or awkward. These perceptions influence whether others positively view a person's work, or these perceptions can negatively affect how others regard the person's social status. In addition to being socially undesirable, poor posture causes various health problems. Among these health problems are curvature of the spine and a chronic stooping condition.
Health problems arise in part because poor posture is habitual and difficult to correct. Correction techniques which use verbal reminders can be ineffective. Reminders may fail because most people do not consciously choose their posture. Rather, posture is a position that the body's muscles are trained to assume.
To train the body's back muscles, devices are effective. One device is a restraint which physically forces the back's muscles to maintain the body in an upright position. When a person repeatedly wears the restraint, the muscles revert to proper posture position even at times when the restraint is not worn.
Thus, people need devices that correct posture and train muscles to maintain proper posture. Ideally, these devices are comfortable, portable and easily fastened and removed.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a novel posture training device and method to effectively train a person to maintain substantially upright posture.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved posture training device that is comfortable to wear.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved posture training device that easily attaches to a person's body and is easily removable as well.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an improved posture training device that is portable.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments thereof, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings described below wherein like components have like numerals throughout the several views.